Tsukihiko Myou
Tsukihiko Myou (明 月彦 Myō Tsukihiko) is the first of the Cure to appear in Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure. His alter ego is Cure Moon '(キュアムーン ''Kyua Mūn), the emissary of the Great God Tsukuyomi. Appearance bluh blah As Cure Moon, Tsukihiko's hair grows to the back of his legs, while also becoming a slightly darker blue with the bottom fading into a yellow color. His eyes become a yellow color, while also gaining sharp eyeliner wings and blue eyeshadow on top of red bottom eyeliner. He wears a headdress with a circle stylized as the moon with two small white wings beside the circle's edges, tied to his head with a blue string tied in a bow at the back. He wears a kimono-esque outfit, with his bottom two shirt layers being completely white, while an overcoat type of top of a blue color lined with a gold edge is on top, all wrapped by a sash of black color with gold on the top and bottom of it. A blue string is tied on top with a golden moon charm that holds Tsukihiko's Lunar Bead, with two strings hanging down, with one string attached to a circle of white jade. On the back of his sash is a white ribbon that ends at his feet, fading into a light blue, with white frills on the end. In the middle of the front of the top, two star pins are connected by a loose white string across his chest. He has separated blue sleeves with white frills on the end, with golden star-like patterns on the bottom of the sleeves. He wears sheer black gloves that attach to a golden ring on his middle fingers, going up half up his forearms. He wears blue pleated shorts with a frilled white edge, as well as knee-high white socks with black geta sandals with blue colored strings. Personality History Cure Sun '''"A bright crescent moon shining its light into troubled hearts in the night! Emissary of the Great God Tsukuyomi, Cure Moon!" 夜に困った心に光を輝く明るい三日月! 月読尊の使者、キュアムーン! Yoru ni komatta kokoro ni hikari o kagayaku akarui mikadzuki! Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto no shisha, Kyua Mūn! Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) is Tsukihiko's Pretty Cure alter ego. As long as Tsukihiko has his Mirror of Truth and Lunar Bead, he is able to transform by himself. Transformation Tsukihiko looks into the Mirror of Truth, inserting the Solar Bead into place on the bottom lid. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'smth alright' - The finishing attack Moon uses to purify a Yōkai. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Crescent Whip' - Moon uses Yasakani no Magatama as a whip. *'Crescent Shot' - When Yasakani no Magatama is separated, Moon yells this and causes the separate beads to shoot at his opponent with targetting. Relationships Etymology Trivia * As Cure Moon, Tsukihiko was nominated for "Coolest Fancure (Art)" for Fancuries 2018. * When Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure was still Regalia PreCure!, Tsukihiko was originally planned to be a boy named Yuzuki Tsukishima, a 16-year-old who could read someone's fortune through the stars. His alter ego was instead named Cure Tsukuyomi over Cure Moon. Gallery Tsukihiko School.png|Tsukihiko in the boys' winter uniform of Mikoto Academy, although slightly altered. (Kisekae) Tsukihiko School S.png|Tsukihiko in the boys' winter uniform of Mikoto Academy, except with his sleeves rolled up for the summer. (Kisekae) Tsukihiko casual.png|Tsukihiko in his casual clothes. (Kisekae) Cure moon.png|Tsukihiko as Cure Moon. (Kisekae) Cure Moon Ref.png|Cure Moon reference sheet. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures